Aliens
See Categories: Aliens & Alien Characters "Alien" is a relative, and pejorative term in wide use by Lobott-speaking humans during the time of Huron Space. Despite its offensiveness, translations of the word "alien" are in wide use across all human tongues, and dialects of the Universal Union ("the W"). Similar terms exists in all "alien" tongues; these terms consider humankind to be just one species among millions of other alien species. The Mur Wrati word for aliens is drukk ("Others"), and the Six Kingdoms, despite their linguistic differences, all call aliens (and sometimes foreign Mur) variations on "inosiki" (literally "non-countrymen"). In Gequan Seshuan, aliens are called mleq or "ones of the stars." Notably, Gequans had never conceived of alien life before being invaded by the W. This is in stark contrast with humans, and the Mur which had both prominently featured aliens in their media for centuries before actually interacting with any. The Yr have many, many terms for aliens. The most common, and least offensive is Yrlys or "unburdened ones." They also call aliens dogs, not "dogs," dogs, meaning "mutes," for aliens did not speak their tongues. This term is considered extremely offensive, especially by Lobott-speakers, as the Yr do not naïvely use it in a vacuum with no knowledge of the word "dog." It pales in comparison to the Yr term kathalys "the homeless," referring to the name of the Yr homeworld, Planet Yrkatha, the name of which means "Yr Home." Oftentimes, Lobott-speaking Yr will simply call aliens by Lobott words for the homeless: "bums," "hobos," or "vagrants." This is less common outside of the Æthernet, but it does happen. In the far future of Huron Space, it has been discovered by countless sapient species that alien life is fairly commonplace, seeming to occur roughly every ten million star systems. Normally, alien life manifests simply as simple microbes. No more than ten systems in one galaxy will be home to sapient alien lifeforms. Generally, planets home to sapient species will be home to more than one sapient species, one of which will generally come to be dominant. In the case of this Earth, humans are dominant over longmen, and the sanskings. The Mur are dominant over Skazmians. Gequans are dominant over the Kriliki, and Pringilese Gequans had previously been an entirely separate species which modified itself to assimilate into the Gequan species. Once a species comes to dominate its homeworld it will oftentimes simply remain that way for thousands of years (relative to the planet, and its people). Eventually, its people become powerful in magicks, or psychic abilities, or they make far bombs, or some other great weapon of mass destruction (such as dragonstir machines, gravity eaters or on a more... galactic scale, undead viruses). This either leads the species to ruin, or gives one faction on the planet an edge which allows them to unify the planet under their rule. Eventually, the people of the planet begin expanding outwards, and conquering other planets, and star systems. Eventually, if there are more than one peoples in a galaxy, this brings those peoples into conflict. These conflicts, surprisingly, generally do not end in ruin. The powers involved on these scales are so great that all factions recognize that it is in their best interest to wage these wars far away from their homeworld in the vacuum of space. Eventually, one party triumphs over the other. Or they both die. Or they make an alliance. Currently, these alliances have coalesced into two great factions: the Universal Union, and Hammer & Sickle. Whilst humans were created by Calthoss, many alien species evolved. Most notably, the Rangaranionese have a complex evolutionary history. Even in the far future of Huron Space, it is unknown if the spacesnakes evolved from the fire-breathing, wyrm-like longsnakes capable of psychic levitation, or the water-breathing plate-headed sealyzards, which both evolved from the turtle-shelled, skeleton-like lyzardmonsters of old. Lyzardmonster fossils uncannily resemble the Kriliki. List of Known Alien Species: * Fogmen (tall grey men) * - * The Mur (blue-skinned krakens on the decline) * Sathunks (colorful pet slugs) * Eyeworms (parasitic eye worms that prey on snails) * Skazmians (blue-skinned lobster men) * - * Gequans (humans in frog bodies) * (Pringilese) (a different race of frogs) * Kriliki (neanderthals in millipede bodies) * - * The Yr (orange-skinned rock men) * - * Hakarians (giant wolfmen) * Ice-men (icy-skinned chimps with icycle quills) * - * Triglorians (multi-colored four-armed men) * Karthoveans (werespiders) * - * Kathmori (small, lice-like men) * Tapewyrms (giant fire-breathing tapeworms) * Great Bats (gigantic carnivorous bats) * Stalk Spiders (giant intelligent spiders) * Parasitus (monstrous, insect-like humanoids) * - * The Heir (hiveminded hornet men) * Men of Steel (green, biologically-engineered cyborgs) * - * The Rat Race (rat men) * Sand slugs (gigantic photosynthesizing slugs) * Carrion cats (quilled sand cats) * Dromonds (elephant-camel hybrids) * Dromondons (wooly mammoth-camel hybrids) * Desert hounds (hairless burrowing coyotes) * Sabre-toothed Sand Cats (semi-bipedal cat apes) * Dunemasters (tall, cat-like men) * Dunids (smal, cat-like men) * Magmatamites (sapient, elemental fire cats) * - * Rangaranionese (giant sapient snakes) * (Longsnakes) (neanderthals in snake-dragon hybrids) * (Plate-headed Sealyzards) (neanderthals in plate-headed, snake-seadragon hybrids) * (Lyzardmonsters) (neanderthals in skeletal, turtle-dragon hybrids) * Karanese (giant, human-animal hybrid beasts) * Amuzet (icy-skinned cyborgs) * - * Horrible Huron Planet 5 (a living, planet-sized mass of meat) * "Brightshadows"/Unknown Race (mysterious, madness-inducing blobs) * Darkshines (a race made of light) * Indestructoids (sapient beings made of souls) * Ultra-Humans (nigh-immortal, human-looking blobs) * - * Urklathans (purple-skinned tree people) * Sabre-toothed Flytraps (cat-like, sabre-toothed flytraps) * Groundstompers (gigantic grey animals) * Firestarters (flying, moose-faced, fire-breathing carnivores) * Choii/Prickleskins (green-skinned cactus men) * Porous Fellows (yellow-skinned sponge men) * Pineyteeth (pinecone-toothed blackwood men) * Windbringers (carbon-breathing redwood men) * Sawpetals (flower-like people with supervision) * - * Durons (armadillo/sloth hybrid men) * - * Insipids (devil men) * - * Squiggs (literally threeeyed, grey-green-skinned, night-immortal lyzard men) * Klooder Veets (lyzard men) * Space Harpies (giant sapient harpy eagles) * Imperialites (crow-penguin hybrid men) * Guinos (mammoth-sized crow-penguin-cow hybrids) * - * Utumaus (spacefaring cetacean-elephantidae hybrids) * - * Disease of the Faces (human-only, anomalous fungal disease causing facial hallucinations) * - * Flesh Plague (anomalous virus spread via means of machines and meat) Category:Biology Category:Huron Space Category:Universal Union